


Stay Alive

by Lady_Of_The_Stars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Oscar Pine Protection Squad UNITE!, Song: Stay Alive (Reprise), did he die or did he not??? WHO KNOWS?? I SURE DON'T!, i think??, idk - Freeform, slightly songfic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_The_Stars/pseuds/Lady_Of_The_Stars
Summary: What if Oscar didn't have any aura when he went to see Ironwood?  What if he did get shot but didn't get pushed into the void?(Featuring Dad-pin, Qrow as bird dad, and Oscar as the baby Ironwood shot)
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Stay Alive

_**Stay alive.** _

There he laid, hand pressed against his chest, he almost laughed. All the memories he had glanced at when Ozpin was in control. This seemed familiar in a sad truth. He could barely hear Ironwood’s shouting as he blankly held his bleeding wound. Then there were the heavy foot steps of a coward.

_**STAY ALIVE.** _

Drifting farther into his mind he felt a rush of energy he had come to know as Ozpin press forward, scroll taken out and the first contact clicked. Oscar could even begin before it suddenly rushed to him. He was dying. He was dying. He was DYING. His hands grew shakier and shakier as he waited the contact to pickup. Ozpin’s voice gently spoke to him as a warmth wrapped around him, _**Oscar.**_

“Dad?” In his delirium he looked up with glassy eyes. Ozpin heavy feeling of guilt swirled with his feels of sadness while he drifted around as though pacing.

“I tried to help him Oz, I-I thought I could get through to him.” A heavy cough racketed his already hurt chest as red seeped though and ran next to the green of his coat. The coat Ozpin helped him choose. His voice seemed to be close to tears as he spoke softly, _**I know, I know, you did everything just right.**_

“I didn’t even want a fight, I-I just wanted to talk, I wanted to talk!” In his hysterical state he laughed, a wave of fear crashed over him as Ozpin shushed him, _**Shhhh I know, I know-**_

“I just wanted to _talk!_ ” He cried in anguish, clenching and whimpering as he tried to stop his own blood from forming a puddle, once more the paternal voice of Ozpin took a shuttering breath, _ **I know, I know, save your strength- just STAY ALIVE!**_

“Oscar! Talk to me kid!” Ozpin gently pulled Oscar back from his shock as he answered, **_“He’s in shock, Jame’s shot him, he- he needs help Qrow.”_** The panic in Oz’s words set in as other voices called out, “Is he breathing?!” “Is he going to be alive?!” “How much longer?!?!” “Who did it!?”

“Oscar! Pipsqueak! I need you to listen alright? Don’t you dare fall asleep! We’re coming just stay alive!” Qrow shouted, making the scroll vibrate almost like how Qrow sounded, completely distraught and terrified. Oscar weakly smiled, pushing past Ozpin, “Qrow I’m so sorry, I should’ve listen. I could’ve done better. I-”

“Oscar, you don’t have to apologize just stay awake, keep talking. **Stay alive,** just keep talking okay?” Qrow’s voice shook and Oscar could feel Ozpin’s heart break at the tone. Oscar struggled to take in a deeper breath, shakingly he began to talk once more, “I-I had got in a fight before. With a lady who had pink and brown hair. She- She looked like Ozpin before hand and- and I was in so much shock that I- I almost cried.”

“It’s alright kiddo, we’re so close just keep talking what happened after that?” Qrow urged on. Oscar was a loss for words, everything was seeming to blend together, Ozpin once more pushed forward, You’re doing amazing, just keep talking, you can do it.

“So I-I tried to fight her because- because I could still sense that- that Ozpin was still here? It sounds stupid but- but I’m just a boy from a farm on Mistral.” He wandered off, staring blankly across the room to the other wall, words lost. Ozpin let out a sob before pushing forward, Oscar’s consciousness lost as he blankly watched as Ozpin shouted, _**“Oscar! Stay alive! Damnit stay alive!”**_

But no matter how long the professor continued to shout the small freckled boy began to allow himself to slip deeper and deeper. As voices screamed and cried while a warm golden glow gently hovered over him he blankly stared. He never thought he would have so many people care for him as Ozpin ran towards him, pulling him close he heard the other’s hushed whispers, “Stay alive, stay alive Oscar please. Come on just stay here. It’s okay now. It’s okay.”

The pain in his chest was gone as he held onto Ozpin, softly whimpering, _“I should have done better.”_


End file.
